Teléfono
by Kristall Blauw
Summary: Edward y Winry como adolescentes en celo coqueteándose vía mensajes de texto.


**Disclaimer: FullMetal Alchemist pertenece a Hiromu Arakawa; fanfiction escrito sin fines lucrativos.**

**Línea temporal: Universo alterno.**

**Advertencias: Fanfic formado únicamente de diálogos, aunque, en realidad, se supone que son mensajes vía Whatsapp.**

* * *

**Tema No. 76**

**TELÉFONO**

_Capítulo Único_

**Domingo 19 de Mayo de 2013.**

**6:47 pm**

"Aburrida".

"Duerme".

"Eso no me va a quitar el aburrimiento, Ed".

"Limpia tu cuarto".

"¿Quién eres? ¿Mi madre? Se supone que estoy enviándote mensajes para que me entretengas".

"¿Ahora se supone que soy tu payaso?".

"No quise decir eso, aunque tal vez…".

"Ja ja ja. Muy graciosa. Ve a molestar a otro. Al está en su cuarto, fastídialo a él".

"No molestaría a Al. Él tiene un examen mañana".

"Yo tengo un examen mañana. ¿Por qué es que me molestas a mí?".

"¿Por qué me contestas entonces?".

"Me sé de memoria ese capítulo del libro de química, no tengo por qué estudiar".

"Arrogante".

"Loca".

"Fenómeno".

"¿Por qué siempre eres tan agresiva, Winry?".

"¿Por qué eres tan idiota y denso?".

"Estás loca".

"Ya me lo has dicho antes".

"¿Ya se te ha quitado lo aburrida?"

"No. Insultarte no es tan gratificante. Quiero hacer algo".

"¿No tienes clase de algo hoy?".

"Es domingo, genio".

"¿Ir a misa?".

"Soy tan atea como tú, ¿lo recuerdas?".

"Vale. Entonces no sé".

"¿Quieres salir por ahí?".

"Iré a visitar a la profesora Izumi. Está en cama y su esposo está de viaje. Prometí ayudarla hoy en lo que sea que necesita".

"Bien, diviértete. Saldré con Russel o Roy. Qué sé yo".

Edward Elric. Última conexión: 7:21pm".

"¿Edward? ¿Sigues ahí?".

"¡ED!".

"Amargado".

* * *

**Domingo 19 de Mayo de 2013.**

**10:54pm**

"Gracias, pero no soy amargado. Eso te quedaría más a ti. Tú eres quien se enoja".

"Hasta que te dignas a aparecer nuevamente".

"Ya. ¿Qué tal ha ido tu cita con Roy?".

"No he salido con Roy".

"¿Fue Russel entonces?".

"No he salido con nadie. Me quedé a ordenar mi habitación".

"Jajaja. ¿Me hiciste caso?".

"No, mamá me regañó después de que te gritara por celular que eras un amargado".

"¿Vas a empezar de nuevo?".

"Espera, mientras limpiaba y encontraba cosas que no sabía que tenía, me puse a pensar que nunca te he tratado bien. A excepción de tus cumpleaños. Y eso porque te doy vales".

"Hasta que tienes consciencia".

"Muy gracioso. Pero, vale, tengamos una conversación como la gente decente".

"¿Te consideras entre esa gente?".

"Voy a ignorar eso por el bien de tu integridad física mañana".

"Claro, como te tengo miedo".

"Sabes que me tienes miedo".

"Ni siquiera dormido".

"Me voy antes de que arruines mis ganas de ser una mejor persona contigo, aunque no sé para qué; no te lo mereces".

* * *

**Lunes 20 de Mayo de 2013**

**6:13am**

"Buenos días, Edward. ¿Cómo estás?"

"Estaba dormido hasta hace algunos momentos".

"Discúlpame por despertarte entonces; creí que ya te habías levantado".

"Mi alarma suena a las 6:20. Supongo que no has cometido un delito tan grave".

"Me alegro. ¿Hiciste tu tarea de matemáticas?".

"Yo siempre hago mi tarea".

"Olvidé hacer la mía, ¿podrías pasármela?".

"Solamente me quieres para obtener cosas de mí. ¿Dónde te veo?".

"Pasaré por ella a la hora del receso".

"Vale".

"Que tengas buen día".

* * *

**Lunes 20 de Mayo de 2013**

**3:36 pm**

"¿Qué te ha pasado todo el día? Has estado más pasiva de lo usual".

"Dije que te trataría mejor, así que intento evitar nuestras típicas peleas".

"¿Propósito de año nuevo?".

"Puedes tomarlo así".

"Entonces yo debería tratarte mejor también, ¿no?".

"Como gustes, Ed".

"Espera, iré a comer".

"No hay problema".

* * *

**Lunes 20 de Mayo de 2013**

**4:22 pm**

"Buenas tardes, bella dama".

"Buenas tardes, Ed".

"¿Hoy no te encuentras aburrida?".

"Un poco, sí".

"¿Ya has hecho tus deberes de historia?".

"¿Había deberes de historia?".

"Olivier nos ha dejado deberes de historia a nosotros. Dado a que calendariza a todas sus clases igual, me imagino que tú también tienes tarea".

"Oh. No he prestado atención. Me he pasado la clase entera jugando solitario en un rincón del salón. ¿Puedes decirme qué fue lo que encargó?".

"Un ensayo de 5 cuartillas sobre la primera guerra mundial".

"Maldición. Iré a empezar ahora mismo".

* * *

**Lunes 20 de Mayo de 2013**

**6:49 pm**

"He acabado".

"¿Tan pronto? eres mala con los ensayos".

"Hice lo que pude. Estoy cansada sobre historia".

"…".

"Tengo mucho calor".

"Yo acabo de meter la cabeza al refrigerador. Mi madre me ha pillado y me ha regañado".

"Yo me he metido un hielo en la espalda y se derritió en menos de tres minutos".

"Creo que eso fue raro".

"Lo sé. Es la desesperación".

"¿Te he dicho antes que estás loca?".

"Yo también te quiero, Ed. Gracias por pensar tan bien de mí".

"Ya sabes, me la vivo reflexionando sobre todos y cada uno de tus movimientos".

"Eso suena como un acosador".

"Pero solamente te acoso a ti".

"Tan galante como siempre".

"¿Eso fue un sarcasmo, cierto?"

"Averígualo tú mismo".

"¿No dijiste que me ibas a tratar mejor?".

"Tú siempre envías mis buenas intenciones al garete. Deja de quejarte".

"Sabía que no podías ser buena durante mucho tiempo".

"Y yo sabía que tú no podías ser caballeroso durante más de cinco minutos. Además, ¿qué diablos es eso de 'bella dama'? ¿Eres un caballero del medievo?".

"Te he halagado y tú te molestas".

"Muy bien, muy bien. Gracias por el halago, oh, valiente caballero".

"Cuando quiera, milady".

"Oh, mi caballero de la brillante armadura. ¿Puede usted salvarme entonces de este calor que me acecha?".

"Trataré de hacerlo, mi señora, pero me temo que hay poco que pueda hacer yo contra este clima".

"Cualquier cosa que venga de usted me valdrá. No se preocupe".

"¿Le apetece ir a tomar un smoothie de mango con este humilde siervo?".

"Oh, por supuesto que acepto su invitación. A estas alturas, usted debe saber que adoro los smoothies de mango".

"Me alegro entonces".

":)".

"Disculpe el atrevimiento, mi señora, pero ¿prefiere a los smoorhies encima de su siervo?".

"Por supuesto que lo prefiero a usted. Usted es quien me llevará a comprarlo. Y lo pagará".

"¿Y si este simple plebeyo fuera tan humilde que no pudiera costearle ese sencillo manjar?".

"Seguiría primero en mi lista, aun en esas adversas circunstancias".

"Oh, señora mía. Me ha hecho usted muy feliz. ¿Le parece que esté frente a su puerta en quince minutos? Llevaré mi brillante corcel azul".

"Por supuesto que me parece adecuado. Estoy ansiosa por montar en su motocicleta".

"Perdón, en su corcel zafiro".

* * *

**Lunes 21 de Mayo de 2013.**

**12:14 am**

"Creo que ya deberíamos dormirnos. Mañana es día de escuela, Ed".

"¿Me estás culpando a mí de tu desvelo?".

"No. Simplemente deberíamos dormirnos".

"¿Y crees poder dormir pronto?".

"Vas a hacerme sonrojar, idiota".

"Eres linda cuando te sonrojas".

"Graciosa, querrás decir".

"No. Linda. Como hoy, justo después de besarnos te has puesto colorada como un tomate. En serio pensé que lucías bonita".

"Yo siempre soy bonita".

"Pero en ese momento lucías más".

"¿Estás coqueteando conmigo?".

"Winry, hemos estado coqueteando todo el maldito día".

"Fue tu culpa".

"Culpa de ambos".

"Tuya. Morías de ganas por seducirme y besarme".

"No a tal extremo".

"¿Ves cómo ha sido tu culpa?".

"He dicho que de ambos".

"Admite que me has seducido como la serpiente sedujo a Eva".

"¿Me estás comparando con una serpiente?"

"Dejémoslo por la paz y mejor duerme".

"Vale. Intentaré dormir".

"Por cierto, Ed".

"¿No íbamos a dormir ya?".

"Me gustas".

"Creí que eso ya estaba claro después de lo de hoy".

"Buenas noches, imbécil".

"Buenas noches para ti también, Winry".

"Sueña conmigo. Serpiente que sedujo a Eva".

"Sueño contigo entonces".

* * *

**Lunes 21 de Mayo de 2013.**

**6:00 am**

"Winry".

"¿No es que tu alarma suena a las 6:20?".

"Sí, pero la tuya suena a las 6:00".

"¿Y eso nos lleva a…?".

"Tú también me gustas".

"Vaya. Eso fue una forma diferente de decir buenos días".

"Te quiero".

"Vale, es oficial: te has puesto cursilón".

"Eres mi novia, puedo ponerme cursilón contigo si se me da la gana".

"Solamente no empalagues".

"No lo haré. Ahora mismo he acabado de despertar y me he dado cuenta de que he enviado algo sumamente embarazoso".

"Claro. Excúsate".

"¿Quieres que pase por ti hoy?".

"Por mí está bien".

* * *

**Lunes 21 de Mayo de 2013.**

**6:29 am**

"Edward".

"¿Qué pasa?".

"Yo también te quiero".

"Lo sé".

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

**:)**

**¿Les gustó? ¿Se entiende? Es mi primera vez haciendo un fanfic de diálogos (si se le puede llamar así).**

**¡Besos embarrados de Nutella para todos!**

**PD: Corre y da like a: Facebook(punto)com(diagonal)NoMueroPorTi**

**:***


End file.
